


Dying is easy, young man, living is harder

by I_love_varian_22



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Broadway, Cass is a detective, Claustrophobic teenager, Insecurity, Inspired by sander sides, Multi, Sad Varian (Disney), Varian Angst (Disney), Varian Has Issues (Disney), a killer party, hugo is a broadway star, sander sides - Freeform, varian is too!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_love_varian_22/pseuds/I_love_varian_22
Summary: It all started on a steamboat,A crime scene is were we met.The strange boy who was way too good at acting, but never did it for the show!He was only in it for the money! He always needed it!Why? No one knows.Some say it was for things that 16 year olds aren’t illegally allowed to buy.But if you asked him..... he would never answer! A boy of mystery!Always either on stage or in the hospital!“George Murder was a puzzling person!” Detective Cassandra Lasso thought.~discontinued~
Relationships: Cassandra & Varian (Disney: Tangled), Hugo & Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Quirin & Varian (Disney), Varian (Disney) & Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. ~sneak peak~

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first modern au sooooo this will be very interesting for me!

“So we can’t leave this room?” Paul asked.  
“Yup!” Winn said.  
“And someone murdered someone?” Light asked  
“Yup wink!” Winn replied  
“And no know is gonna bring up that Jamie is here?” Jack asked  
“Pretty much yeah!” Light said.  
“excuse me, but I thought I was the reason that Varian was famous! He could never have made it as a star without me!” Jamie said.  
“He makes a logical point!” Paul stated.  
“Can you guys focus?” Varian finally said.  
“Oh right focus! Yup focusing! On what again?” Winn said.  
“What I’m supposed to do! They completely throw away the script!” Varian said.  
“Well logically we had try to go back to said script but no one was listening!” Paul said.  
“I did try to warn you about Romanoff center! But did you listen to me? NO YOU LISTENED TO JACK AND NOW LOOK AT THE MESS WE ARE IN!” Light yelled.  
“I’m sorry i know you don’t like small spaces but neither do I so stop blaming me.” Jack said.  
“Can we please focus! I know are all claustrophobic! And you talking about it isn’t helping Varian!” Paul said.  
Speaking of which Varian was Hyperventilating between his head being a total mess and the tight space!  
“Varian look at me! Breathe in then breathe out kiddo!” Winn said.  
His breathing started to slow down  
“That’s it just like your dad taught you!” Winn said.  
Varian was breathing ok but was now on the verge of tears!  
His dad!  
He missed him so much!


	2. Act 1: there’s a circus inside a steamboat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prolonge! That’s literally all that happeneds

A cab stopped at Varian’s house that day! With Varian inside!  
Which was only strange because he hated his place!  
Legally it belongs to his father! But his father hasn’t been home in a while.  
Varian didn’t want to think about that.  
He paid the man who was driving the cab with the money Lynda (one of the nurses at the hospital) gave him.  
He got the mail out of his full mailbox (because he hadn’t been home in a while) and then He showed up!  
“Phew I thought it was going to go night at the Opera on you!” Morality said.  
“Hi Winn!” Varian said rolling his eyes.  
“If you would come home more often then you wouldn’t have to worry about the mail attacking you!” Logic said.  
“Paul, Winn can you leave me alone for five minutes? All I did was open a mailbox!” Varian said.  
“Yes but it’s a mailbox that you have not opened in a long time!” Paul said.  
“It’s not the mailbox that you should be worried about! It’s what lies beyond! I suggest we don’t go inside, and call another cab!” Anxiety said.  
“Hey LIGHTing up Sith Lord!” Creativity said.  
“I regret ever telling you my name!” Light said.  
“Come on guys it’s not th...” Varian said before he heard the water running in his neighbor’s yard.  
“Mr. Rudolph!” Varian said nervously.  
“Caleb!” Mr. Rudolph said.  
“Very close its Varian!” He said.  
“You would think that he would have learned your name by now!” Paul said.  
“Yeah one would think that!” Varian said before going to open the door.  
“Varian don’t do that!” Light warned.  
“Come on Kiddo it will be ok!” Winn said.  
Varian sighed then opened the door!  
His place was a mess dust covered everything!  
He sat down on a chair and started to go through his mail.  
“Hospital bill, paycheck, hospital bill, a package from Romanoff center, hospital bi.. ROMANOFF CENTER!” Varian said.  
“Thee ROMANOFF CENTER! Oh my fantasy! This is a dream come true Open it!” Jack (aka creativity) said.  
“DON’T DO IT VARIAN! ITS A MISTAKE!” Light said.  
“Come on kiddo it could be a great opportunity!” Winn said.  
“I do hear they pay well!” Paul said.  
“Ok I’m opening it!” Varian said.  
Inside the package there was a script and a letter.  
~Varthur Romanoff the face of Romanoff center has invited you to be the leading male of the new musical the Circus Steamboat Murder! If you take this you will be the first person to ever play this role!  
Signed 𝒱𝒶𝓇𝓉𝒽𝓊𝓇 𝑅𝑜𝓂𝒶𝓃𝑜𝒻𝒻 ~  
“The leading MAN? I’m gonna be the lead!” Varian said as he was dancing around the room! “Yes! I never thought that I would ever get a lead! And now here I am with the leading role script in my hands!”  
“When is the show?” Jack asked.  
“ 6:00 pm on October 16th!” Varian answered.  
“That’s tonight!” Paul said.  
“WHAT?” Varian said freaked.  
————————————————  
Saying Hugo was upset was understatement!  
He was furious!  
He can’t believe his boss made him do this!  
Going under cover to do two things  
1:kill Varthur Romanoff  
2:meet Varian Z. Ruddiger  
The second one should have been easier then the first but No Varthur had to change his mind on who the leading role was!  
“Hugo meet George Murder!” Varthur said when he entered the boat.  
“How do you do!” George said while shaking his hand.  
“Fine how are you?” Hugo said as he held George’s hand a little too tight.  
“That’s a great grip you’ve got there!” George said.  
“I exercise a lot!” Hugo answered  
”well now that you two have met shall we go to dinner?” Varthur asked.  
“We shall!” George said.  
But Hugo stayed silent thinking, ‘I can’t wait to kill you with Sugammadex!’  
———————————————-  
Laurel showed up in her clown costume like she was told! But she was furious!!!  
She was supposed to be the lead! Not this Bronco chick!!  
Some new girl!!!!  
She refused to be used this way!  
So she did what any normal person would do! ‘Good thing I got my Atropine covered dart.’ She thought as Varthur entered the room with two other people! One of which was her friend since they were little! The other she didn’t recognize.  
“Everyone I would like to introduce are leading man for this evening.. George Murder!” Varthur said.  
‘So the leading man is a newbie too?’ Laurel thought. ‘The only thing worse then that is Collin’s soup!’  
“I brought soup!” Collins said as he entered the room!  
————————————————  
They all entered the dining room were dinner was already set.  
“Please take a seat!” Varthur said.  
Don was serving.  
Don wasn’t happy with his role!  
He was a mute! A MUTE!!!! He hated it and was very mad!  
But he was also a good man!  
He wouldn’t do anything about it! Right?  
Of course he would think about it but could he pull it off?  
“Let’s have a toast!” Varthur said.  
Varthur raised his glass and everyone else followed suit.  
It was silent for a minute before Varthur said “TONIGHT WE FIND WHODUNNIT!”  
As he finished speaking the lights went out. And various noises were heard.  
*BOOM*  
*SHOUT*  
*CRASH*  
*SQUEAK*  
“GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!!”  
*THUD*  
*HORN*  
*SLAMED DOOR*  
Then the lights came on.  
“Varthur! Don’t do stuff like that!” Collins said.  
They look at Varthur and notice that he was lying face down it his soup!  
George was the first one to walk up to him after getting off the ground.  
He lifted Varthur‘s head and one thing was clear.  
“Yup he’s dead!” George said after letting go of his head.  
“So what do we do?” Bronco said.  
“We call 911!” Collins said.  
“No! We should solve this case are selves! It’s what Varthur would have wanted!” George said.  
They all look at him noting the suspicious behavior.  
“We are calling the police!” Collins said.  
“Fine if you want to dishonor his wishes be my guest!” George said.  
“911 what’s your emergency?” The dispatch said on the other side of the phone call.  
“There’s a body in the official Romanoff center steamboat!” Collins answered.  
“Ok and where is that?” The dispatch asked.  
“It’s right next to the Romanoff center building but in the water!” Collins answered.  
“Ok we will get an officer over there right away! What’s your name?” The dispatch asked.  
“Collins Calling!” He answered.  
“Is that really your name?” The dispatch asked.  
“Of course it’s my real name!” Collins said.  
“Ok sir are officer will be there soon! No one there can leave!” The dispatch said before hanging up.  
“Now what do we do while we wait?” Hugo asked.


	3. I might not be a great detective but I will be today’s detective!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Detective arrives on scene! Her prime suspect? George Murder! /  
> Varian is confused on why there WAY OFF SCRIPT!

Today was a very busy day for the NYPD.   
dispatch was running wild due to a mass murder on the lose!   
Vex, one of several people that ran the phones and answered a very unusual call.  
“911 what’s your emergency?” Vex asked.  
“There’s a body in the official Romanoff center steamboat!” The person on the other side of the call answered.  
“Ok and where is that?” Vex asked.  
“It’s right next to the Romanoff center building but in the water!” The person answered.  
“Ok we will get an officer over there right away! What’s your name?” Vex asked.  
“Collins Calling!” He answered.  
“Is that really your name?” Vex asked.  
“Of course it’s my real name!” Collins said.   
“Ok sir are officer will be there soon! No one there can leave!” Vex said before hanging up.  
“HEY WE HAVE A MURDER ON A STEAMBOAT!” Vex yelled.  
“A murder on a steamboat? Can’t criminals just stick to the norm?” The Captain said annoyed then turned to the Sergeant and said, “Are there any detectives that can do this case?”   
“No sure! All of Are detectives are working on the mass murder case!” Sergeant Schnitz responded.  
“What about Lasso?” The Captain asked.  
“The meter maid?” Sergeant Schnitz asked.  
“Yeah!” The captain said.  
“This is because your girlfriend asked you to isn’t it?” Sergeant Schnitz asked.  
“Just call her up!” The Captain said.  
————————————————  
Cass was getting ready for work when her Sergeant called.  
“Cassandra Lasso!” She said as she answered the phone.  
“Sorry about the late notice but your not going to be working with meters today!” The Sergeant said.  
“What?” Cass asked.  
“We are low on officers and we have a murder case at Romanoff center’s steamboat!” The Sergeant said.  
“I’ll be there in 5!” Cass said before hanging up.  
She looks around making sure her father wasn’t home and then yelled in excitement, “SWEET NANCY DREW!”  
————————————————  
She parked near the steamboat and got out of her unit.  
She was so excited! Her first murder case!! But she played it professionally!  
She walked into the dining room where the man was lying face down in his soup and everyone else was standing in there too!  
“I still think we don’t need a detective! We can solve this our selves!” One of the men in the room said.  
“Oh really?” Cassandra said.  
“A detective! Of course!” The man said.  
“Detective Lasso at your service!” She said.  
“I’m glad you’re here! I’m the one who called it in!” Collins said.  
“Ok there I’ll talk to you first! So stay in this room!The rest of you follow me!” Cass said.  
They all followed her and one by one assigned each of them separate rooms on the boat intel she was down to the guy who thought they didn’t need a detective.  
“Detective I really appreciate what you’re doing but I don’t think this is what Varthur would have wanted!” The man said.  
“Sir what’s your name?” Cass asked.  
“George Murder!” The man said.  
Cass gave him the face!  
“Don’t look at me like that it’s a family name!” George said.  
“Well George this is the room you’ll be staying in!” Cass said while opening a door to a small room.  
She look at and for a second there was fear on his face! But it quickly changed back into neutral!  
“Are you sure I have to stay in this one?” George asked.  
“Yup!” She said before pushing him in and locking the door!!  
He was currently the prime suspect!  
“Now back to the dinning room!” Cass said.  
———————————————-  
“Ok here’s a list of everyone here!” Collins said.  
“Thank you! Now can you tell me exactly what happened?” Cass asked.  
“Of course, we all sat down for dinner except Don he was serving when Varthur said ‘Let’s have a toast!’ Then it got silent in the room then he said ‘TONIGHT WE FIND WHODUNNIT!’ Like a prophecy of doom when the lights went out for 60 seconds!” Collins said.  
“Ok was there anything that happened in those 60 seconds?” Cass asked while writing the information down!  
“Yeah there were sounds!” Collins said.  
“What sounds?” Cass asked.  
“Well first there was a BOOM! Then a shout! Then a crash! Then a squeak! Then "Get your hands off me" was said! Then a thud! Then a horn! Then a door slammed shut  
Then the lights came on and there was Varthur dead!” Collins said.  
“Ok that’s very helpful! Does anyone seem suspicious?” Cass asked.  
“Well yeah the new guy, George! He was acting strange! And Hugo! He was acting strange before it happened!” Collins said.  
“Thank you that will be all the questions I have for now!” Cass said.  
————————————————  
Varian tried to open the door after the detective pushed him in! But the door was locked.  
“ typical!” Varian said while banging his head against the door!  
“So we can’t leave this room?” Paul asked.  
“Yup!” Winn said.  
“And someone murdered someone?” Light asked   
“Yup wink!” Winn replied   
“And no know is gonna bring up that Jamie is here?” Jack asked   
“Pretty much yeah!” Light said.  
“excuse me, but I thought I was the reason that Varian was famous! He could never have made it as a star without me!” Jamie said.  
“He makes a logical point!” Paul stated.  
“Can you guys focus?” Varian finally said.  
“Oh right focus! Yup focusing! On what again?” Winn said.  
“What I’m supposed to do! They completely through away the script!” Varian said.  
“Well logically we had try to go back to said script but no one was listening!” Paul said.  
“I did try to warn you about Romanoff center! But did you listen to me? NO YOU LISTENED TO JACK AND NOW LOOK AT THE MESS WE ARE IN!” Light yelled.  
“I’m sorry i know you don’t like small spaces but neither do I so stop blaming me.” Jack said.  
“Can we please focus! I know are all claustrophobic! And you talking about it isn’t helping Varian!” Paul said.  
Speaking of which Varian was Hyperventilating between his head being a total mess and the tight space!   
“Varian look at me! Breathe in then breathe out kiddo!” Winn said.  
His breathing started to slow down   
“That’s it just like your dad taught you!” Winn said.  
Varian was breathing ok but was now on the verge of tears!  
His dad!  
He missed him so much!  
“Way to go Winn! Now he’s gonna cry!” Jack said.  
“I’m not gonna cry!” Varian said.  
“Kiddo crying isn’t a bad thing, it’s a important part of feeling better!” Winn said.  
“I’m ok! It’s fine! All I need to do is talk to the detective, figure out who the ‘murder’ is, and be home by 8 o’clock!” Varian says before looking at his phone.   
“IT’S EIGHT THIRTY!” Varian yelled.  
“I have to call Delia!”   
————————————————  
Delia was pacing!  
“Sweetheart it’s ok! The show is probably running later then he thought it would!” Her husband Adam said.  
“But he would have called by now!” Delia said.  
“He probably lost track of time!” Adam said.  
Then the phone rang!   
“See!” Adam said.  
“Hello?” Delia said as she answered the phone!  
“Hey Delia sorry I’m not home yet!” Varian said before laughing nervously!  
“It’s alright sweetie! I’m glad you’re ok! When do you think you’ll be home?” Delia said! a little worried about her foster kid!  
“I don’t know!” Varian said.  
Delia notice something about his voice! It was the same voice he uses when he’s trying not to have a panic attack!  
“Ok sweetie, just remember if you need to you have your earphones in your bag if you need them!” Delia said.  
“I don’t think I will but thanks! Bye mom!” Varian says then he hangs up!  
Delia looks at her phone and says, “he called me mom!”  
“That’s great honey!” Adam said while watching the news.  
Then a report goes up that makes Adam nervous!  
“Uh sweetheart where is Varian working tonight?” Adam asked.  
“Romanoff center why?” Delia answered then she saw the news report!  
“While rehearsing his newest play Varthur Romanoff was murdered all the cast that was rehearsing with him are all now top suspects in the case!”   
————————————————-  
“I don’t think I will but thanks! Bye mom!” Varian says then he hangs up!  
“Did you just call Delia mom?” Light asked.  
“Oh crap!” Varian said.  
He didn’t want to get attached!  
It would only end it sorrow!  
“On the bright side you made a maiden very happy!” Jack said.  
“I guess so!” Varian said.  
“So what are you going to do while you wait for the detective to return?” Paul asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any theories   
> Put them in the comments

**Author's Note:**

> Please share your thoughts in the comments!!!  
> Criticism Is welcome!


End file.
